1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring geometrical characters of a figure.
2. General Background
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprise's competitiveness. How to improve the quality of products is an important ongoing pursuit of such enterprise. It is essential to verify the correctness and accuracy of components of various assembled products. With more and more manufactured products becoming increasingly complex, the burden of verification is growing correspondingly. There is now a burgeoning need to verify components of products rapidly and precisely. Nevertheless, many enterprises still perform verification by employing numerous manual tasks and test programs that are non-standard. This can slow down output, and can seriously affect the accuracy and consistency of the verification performed.
In recent years, with the performance of computer hardware and software continually improving and with the prices of such equipment becoming more competitive, computers play a major role in the process of verification. Computer equipment can greatly improve the efficiency and accuracy of verification. The art of analyzing and processing data on an object is disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,727, entitled System and Method for Analyzing and Processing Data on an Object. This invention can automatically measure the object and be helpful to guide production by comparing the measurement data with the design data. The system comprises an automatic scanning and measuring subsystem for obtaining point cloud data by scanning the object and generating measurement data on the object by processing the point cloud data.
Even though the system can scan and measure the objects quickly, however, the accuracy of measuring is low and manual measurement consumes much time, which would influence the processing efficiency. Furthermore, the probe of the measuring machine is so spinous that the user may be injured during the process of measuring.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can measure the workpiece via measuring geometrical characters of a figure corresponding to the workpiece, and recording the measuring process as a program, through which other workpieces with the same kind of the above workpiece can be measured automatically via invoking the program.